


"I don't want to be a bee..."

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: 31 OctoberToday, my two and a half year old declined to 'be a bee.' I did not have a pengwing costume handy, maybe next year. Sighhh





	"I don't want to be a bee..."

**Author's Note:**

> 31 October   
> Today, my two and a half year old declined to 'be a bee.' I did not have a pengwing costume handy, maybe next year. Sighhh

The first couple of Halloweens were simple. Sherlock dressed as, well, himself, John dressed as a doctor and Rosie was a bee. No questions asked. Then, of course, she began to walk. And talk, and finally, there came the year when she would not be a bee. 

"No."

"No?" John asked as he looked over at Sherlock who was busy apparently dusting something.

"No."

"She wants to be a pengw - a pingl - damnit.... a pen - guin."

"Okayyy...."

"And she wants us to be... you know -"

"Penguins?" John raised an eyebrow at Rosie. Then looked back at Sherlock.

"We got a book out of the library, about..."

"Penguins?"

"And then she got online and saw there were not only child sized peng... costumes, but also adult sized costumes. And...hmm - I said yes."

"You said...'yes'?"

"That was before I - let me show you."

"Rosie?" John whispered, but she ran off to her room. What the -

Sherlock returned to the kitchen and was, indeed, a six foot penguin. "Don't you dare laugh. There is one for you, too."

John had looked away quickly, but couldn't stifle his chuckle. And when Rosie came back in, completely and utterly adorable as a penguin chick, he lost it.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Rosie?" He wiped his tears and looked down at her.

"Your turn. Go put on your peng - pengl. Ugh! Pen - gu - in costume."

John gave Sherlock a look, glanced back down at Rosie, and knew he was beaten. "Be right back."

When John returned a few minutes later, he watched Sherlock make Rosie a sandwich, still wearing the penguin costume, and wondered again at how the little girl had changed the man who once claimed sentiment was a weakness.

"Hungry?" Sherlock looked up and smiled at him. "Looks good on you - you make a much more realistic p - one. I think I look a bit like a giraffe."

"No, Da, you're just a very tall peng - one. You always say life would be boring if we were all the same shape and size."

Sherlock pushed her jelly sandwich towards her and nodded. "You're quite right, Rosie. But next year, can I go as a bee?"


End file.
